


Surprise, Surprise

by potatwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, like a lot, mingyu and wonwoo curse a lot, there's also fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatwoo/pseuds/potatwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo has a flight to catch Tuesday evening, but that doesn't stop him from making a surprise visit to Mingyu's place the night before.</p><p>(This is an extended version to a scene in Chapter 5 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7656919">Flowers Bloom at Different Times</a>, but it could be read on its own!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Surprise

The finals week at the end of each quarter was the few times in the year when Mingyu actually missed hearing his friends make jokes so stupid they made his eyes roll over into the next century. But because the prior school year familiarized Mingyu to not seeing most of his friends during various times of the year due to school holidays, Mingyu wasn’t too devastated to be away from them for the next three weeks of winter break.

However, Mingyu wasn’t all that familiar with the prospect of being away from Wonwoo for a few weeks because Wonwoo was a new friend (who, needless to say, was rapidly becoming someone more to Mingyu) and they’ve only ever been attached to the hip since they met. Visiting each other during break would’ve been an easy solution to the dilemma at hand, but Wonwooo was going out of the country --yes, out of the freaking _country_ \--with his family until the end of their winter break. As a result, Mingyu came to reluctantly accept that Wonwoo and he were going to have to make do with technology and time zones to keep them in contact with each other.

So imagine Mingyu’s surprise when Wonwoo suddenly pulled up into his family’s driveway Monday evening--three days into Mingyu’s winter break and almost a week since he last saw the older. Wonwoo’s visit was the last thing Mingyu expected for several reasons. Firstly, Wonwoo’s flight was tomorrow evening. Secondly, Wonwoo lived two and a half hours away from Mingyu on a good day and took the opposite freeway home from their school, a piece of information Mingyu learned in passing. And thirdly, Wonwoo simply asked Mingyu if he was free in the evening, which was definitely not the same as _Hey, what’s your address because I’m going to drop by and make a surprise visit._

“I used Find My Friends,” Wonwoo answered, as if he were reading Mingyu’s mind full of questions and was able to translate the shock on the younger’s face. “Creepy in retrospect, I know, but somewhat romantic if you missed me as much as I missed you. I’m really hoping it’s the latter because, otherwise, this is really fucking awkward.”

At that, Mingyu’s initial shock disappeared into thin air to be replaced by laughter laced with pleasant disbelief and excitement. “Jeon Wonwoo, you’re something else,” Mingyu said with fondness before the two of them met halfway for a tight hug. “It’s a bit creepy, but I really did miss you, so I’ll let it slide.”

Mingyu wasn’t too surprised by how well Wonwoo was able to get along with his parents the moment he introduced them to each other. Wonwoo cracked jokes that Mingyu’s parents found hilarious, judging by their constant laughter and smiles, and he elegantly answered any questions that they had for him. At one point, Mingyu was even pulled aside by his mom, who used the old phrase of _Can you help me in the kitchen?_ (even though dinner was over before Wonwoo got there and they were just lounging in the living room) just to tell him that she really enjoys Wonwoo’s company. After wrapping up the conversation with Mingyu's parents, Mingyu led Wonwoo upstairs to his bedroom.

"We have some extra blankets and pillows in the closet down the hallway, but I'll get that ready for you before we go to sleep," Mingyu said, flopping down on his twin-sized bed, which he had pretty much outgrown since his high school growth spurt.

Wonwoo took a while to respond because he was busy taking in the details of Mingyu's childhood bedroom, knowing that everything in it from the navy blue walls to the elementary school trophies on top of the dresser to the ticket stubs and pictures and posters hanging on the walls gave away pieces of Mingyu's personality. But when Wonwoo did respond, Mingyu was rather surprised by what the older said.

"Oh, I'm not spending the night here," Wonwoo clarified, taking a seat on the roller chair by Mingyu's desk and spinning the chair around to face the younger. "I was planning to leave before midnight."

At that, Mingyu sat up on his bed and glanced at the time on the wall clock before looking at Wonwoo with a raised eyebrow. "It's 8PM," Mingyu deadpanned. "The time you spent driving to and from my house is going to be longer than how much time we're actually going to hangout."

"And?"

"You might as well go big and sleepover to get your driving and gas money's worth," Mingyu said, and Wonwoo waved his hand as if to dismiss Mingyu's words.

"I don't want to intrude," Wonwoo replied. "I mean, I already came over uninvited."

"It's not intruding if I'm inviting you to spend the night," Mingyu said, "and you might be really tired by the time you leave."

Wonwoo wasn't fully convinced until Mingyu and he held a staring contest, silently standing their ground on the issue at hand, and Mingyu didn't look like he was about to change his mind any time soon. With a sigh, Wonwoo broke the eye contact, and Mingyu knew he was victorious. 

"Okay fine," Wonwoo defeatedly said, though he was trying to resist the smile that wanted to show itself when Mingyu cheered.

Because Wonwoo didn't bring any clothes to change into, Mingyu gave him a pair of his own grey sweats and a black crewneck sweater to wear for the rest of the night. When Wonwoo came back from the bathroom sporting Mingyu's house clothes, the latter had a silly grin on plastered his face because Wonwoo was actually in his house, in his clothes, and was ridiculously cute doing so. Seeing the expression on Mingyu's face, Wonwoo approached the younger, who was still on the bed but with his feet now on the carpeted floor, and pressed the palms of his hands on the younger's face as if he wanted to wipe off his cheeky smile.

"Stop smiling like that, you're being ugly," Wonwoo laughed before moving his hands from the front to the side of Mingyu's face so that they could cup the younger's jaw instead.

Because Mingyu was sitting down, he had to tilt his head up to see Wonwoo's face, and when he caught the older smiling at him, he couldn't help but smile back and gently pull Wonwoo closer to him by the hipbones. Mingyu spread his legs so that Wonwoo could stand between them, and their lips barely touched when the two of them heard a voice calling for Mingyu.

"Mingyu-hyung!" Jimin, Mingyu's ten year old brother, yelled. The more he spoke, the closer his voice seemed to get to the closed bedroom door. "Can we go play?"

Increasingly intimate moment gone just as quickly as it started, Mingyu flashed a sheepish smile at Wonwoo as a form of apology for his brother's unintentional mood kill. Wonwoo didn't seem to mind, however, and even chuckled at the situation before backing away from Mingyu as the latter stood up.

"Mingyu-hyung?" Jimin called again when he heard no response and knocked on the door.

"Coming," Mingyu replied seconds before he opened the door, an action that instantly brightened the expression on Jimin's face. Ruffling his younger brother's hair, Mingyu then asked, "What do you want to play?"

Jimin pursed his lips to the side, deep in thought as he thought about the question. But the question apparently seemed too difficult to answer because the boy resorted to a shrug before admitting, "I don't know, I just want to hang out with you."

Mingyu chuckled at his brother's comment and kneeled down so he was at eye-level with Jimin. "How 'bout this," he started. "Instead of playing, let's go order some pizza with any topping you want, build a blanket fort in the living room, and watch a movie."

"Okay!" Jimin excitedly said. "And you said _any_ topping?"

"Yup!"

"Even if it's _Hawaiian_ pizza?" Jimin asked, getting more excited by the second. Mingyu nodded, staying to true his words even though the thought of pineapple anywhere near pizza wasn't very pleasant in his opinion. "But you hate Hawaiian pizza!"

"I do, but your Wonwoo-hyung loves it just as much as you do, so it's two against one," Mingyu replied, pointing at Wonwoo, who had sat down on the bed at some point and was just watching the two brothers interact. When Wonwoo saw Mingyu and Jimin look his direction, he flashed a friendly smile.

"It's my favorite pizza topping," Wonwoo kindly confirmed with a nod.

Mingyu noticed Jimin's ears turn pink upon being spoken to by Wonwoo for the first time since they were introduced, and he chuckled. "Don't be shy," Mingyu teased.

"I'm not!" Jimin snapped, though his blush only grew more obvious.

"I promise I don't bite," Wonwoo jokingly said, raising his hands as if he were surrendering. At the words, Mingyu instantly thought back to when Wonwoo nibbled on his neck just enough to leave a hickey. But now was definitely not the appropriate time to think such things, so Mingyu faked a cough to distract himself from his own thoughts.

Wonwoo seemed to have figured out what was running on Mingyu's mind when their gazes accidentally met because soon there was the faintest hint of pink on the older's cheeks, which only caused Mingyu's own cheeks to warm up.

Jimin appeared oblivious to the situation at hand and simply giggled at Wonwoo's comment. "You're funny, hyung," Jimin admitted, easily warming up to his brother's friend. 

"Thanks, I try," Wonwoo smiled after turning his attention from Mingyu to the ten year old. Mingyu let out an internal sigh of relief at the few seconds he had to recollect himself. "Let's make your Mingyu-hyung pay for everything, yeah?"

Jimin laughed even harder at that comment than the previous one and nodded, very much on board with Wonwoo's idea. "Yeah, let's do it! Hyung never buys anything for me!"

"Hey! I always buy you stuff!" Mingyu exclaimed, playfully pulling his brother into a headlock and ruffling his hair once again. Jimin's laughter only became louder by the second.

 

By the time the movie had ended, Mingyu's parents had long bid their goodnight, and Jimin was already fast asleep between Mingyu and Wonwoo on the pile of blankets and pillows that had been laid out inside the makeshift fort.

“Jimin-ah?” Mingyu softly called out to see if his brother would wake up, but the lack of a verbal response other than a soft snore confirmed that Jimin was definitely knocked out. Mingyu then eyed Wonwoo, who was also waiting to see if Jimin would wake up, and tilted his head to the direction of the staircase.

Catching the message, Wonwoo nodded, and the two slowly got up from their spots on the floor and made their way to Mingyu’s bedroom as quietly as possible, extremely careful not to wake up anyone inside the house. 

While it was pretty much an inconvenience to get intimate inside a full house, there was something exhilarating about trying to tiptoe around the bushes and trying to keep as quiet as possible.

Rather than laying on the bed as quickly as possible, Mingyu sat down on the far edge of the bed just as he did earlier, and Wonwoo immediately reclaimed his spot between the younger's legs. For a minute, they basked in an open-mouthed kiss filled with hair-grabbing for Wonwoo and wandering hands for the Mingyu. When they pulled away, Wonwoo kneeled down on the floor so that he was now more or less at eye-level with Mingyu's crotch.

Wonwoo's fingers brushed onto the waistband of Mingyu's sweats, right on top of Mingyu's navel. He then looked up at Mingyu and gently tugged at the constricting waistband before asking, "Can I?"

"Fuck yes," Mingyu practically moaned because the thought of Wonwoo giving him oral became hotter and hotter to imagine by the second. " _Please._ "

Wonwoo chuckled at Mingyu's eagerness and pulled both Mingyu's sweats and boxers down to his ankles, which exposed the younger's half-aroused member to the cold air around them. "Half-hard already?" Wonwoo teasingly whispered, gently brushing his fingers up and down the underside of Mingyu's dick while maintaining eye contact with the younger. 

Mingyu was first to break the eye contact, knowing that if he continued to stare back at Wonwoo he'd come right then and there. Despite Wonwoo teasing him, Mingyu could clearly see Wonwoo's own arousal building up on his loose-fitting sweatpants, but he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he put up a challenge and asked, "The real question is, how will you get me fully hard?"

Wonwoo smirked at the question before he stopped moving his fingers around and left them to grip on the base of Mingyu's member, which easily made Mingyu desire for more contact.

"Like this."

Soon enough, Mingyu's member was engulfed in the warmth of Wonwoo's mouth as the latter slowly bobbed his head up and down the shaft, making sure to trace with his tongue every patch of skin on the younger's dick. The lack of a rapid pace was pretty much excruciating for Mingyu, who had to bite back the wanton moans he desperately wanted to let out.

"Shit, Wonwoo, can you go any slower?" Mingyu snapped in the form of a whisper, and Wonwoo chuckled at the desperation in the other's tone, which sent a brief wave of vibrations around Mingyu's dick that Mingyu both loved and hated due to how amazing yet frustrating it felt.

Wonwoo moved his mouth away from Mingyu's dick, much to the latter's exasperation, and smirked while his hand continued to stroke the younger. "I can, actually," Wonwoo teased, looking up at Mingyu, who almost missed the older's gaze if he continued to leave his eyes shut. "You want me to?"

Mingyu shook his head, shutting his eyes once again while his breath hitched when Wonwoo gave his member a squeeze in the midst of stroking. "Fuck that."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Wonwoo asked, but he seemed to know full well that Mingyu simply wanted him to go faster.

"Clearly the opposite of going slow," Mingyu whined, growing more an more impatient as the pool of his stomach began to build itself closer to a release that he believed was actually impossible to achieve if Wonwoo didn't resume his activity.

"Which is?" Wonwoo pressed on, clearly amused by Mingyu's pain.

Done with Wonwoo's teasing, Mingyu grabbed a hold of Wonwoo's chin and pulled the older's face close to his before initiating a brief make out session just enough to leave Wonwoo stunned. Pulling away from the hot kiss and smirking at the dazed look on Wonwoo's face, Mingyu pressed their foreheads together and slowly whispered, "I want you to move your hand and mouth up and down my dick so fast that you lose track of time and rhythm and gag so much that the sounds you produce become a motherfucking language of its own."

Wonwoo's jaw slacked at Mingyu's sudden burst of dirty talk, and all he could say before he acted upon his newfound eagerness to grant Mingyu's wish was a lovely string of two words that became a recurring phrase throughout the night: "Holy shit."

Mingyu definitely felt Wonwoo's shift from relaxed to frantic, from taking his sweet time to acting as if time was going to run out any second, and it sent constant waves of chills and goosebumps throughout his body. When he felt a shiver run down his spine for the nth time, Mingyu decided that he didn't want to miss a second of watching Wonwoo and tried his best to prevent his eyelids from tightly shutting due to sensations he felt. It turns out that Mingyu opened his eyes just in time to watch Wonwoo deep throat him and try to go as far as he could before he started gagging at the contact between the back of his throat and Mingyu's hard member. 

"Shit," Mingyu moaned, briefly throwing his head back and letting out a breath before he continued to watch Wonwoo now run his tongue from the base to the tip of his member in a straight line. Seeming to have felt Mingyu's eyes on him, Wonwoo opened his eyes and locked gazes with the younger as his tongue swirled around the tip of Mingyu's dick, easily licking off the pre-come that was beginning to surface. Mingyu was pretty much convinced that watching Wonwoo do all that with sweat dripping down his skin while damp strands of hair stuck onto his forehead was the hottest sight he's ever seen, and his mouth acted faster than his brain when he said, "Holy shit, you're so fucking hot, what the fuck."

Wonwoo laughed as he moved his hand and mouth away from Mingyu's member, allowing the younger's now full-on boner to naturally gravitate to the direction of his navel, and gave a soft and innocent smile, as if he hadn't been doing anything close to sexual just seconds ago. That only pushed Mingyu to the brink of insanity due to the loss of contact and Wonwoo's audacity to play oblivious to the fact that he's the sole reason that Mingyu's pretty much a mess at that moment.

"How are you?" Wonwoo casually asked as if they weren't in such a compromising position.

"Really?" Mingyu incredulously asked, and Wonwoo nodded, the smile on his face still present. "Wonwoo, what the fuck?"

"Are you fine?" Wonwoo questioned.

"No, I want you to--"

"Do you want me to suck you dry," Wonwoo suddenly cut Mingyu off with a tone still so innocent that Mingyu had to re-process the dirty words that came out of his mouth. "Or do you..."

Mingyu's breath hitched once again when Wonwoo's hand went back to holding the younger's now very sensitive member. Wonwoo pressed his thumb against the tip of Mingyu's dick, which began to throb against his touch, and rubbed his thumb around in small circles as he continued his sentence.

"--want to fuck me senseless until you come?"

Mingyu was so turned on by Wonwoo's approach to talking dirty that he thought he was going to reach his climax then and there. More pre-come began to surface on his dick and onto Wonwoo's hand as he shakily asked, "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't mind either one," Wonwoo replied, "but if I'm going to be completely honest..."

Wonwoo's voice drifted off as he got up from the floor and got on top of the bed to lay down on his back with legs wide open. "I want you in me... raw."

"Holy shit," Mingyu unconsciously said once again, which only made Wonwoo laugh this time around. But quick to oblige to Wonwoo's desire, Mingyu moved to the spot between Wonwoo's legs and began to strip Wonwoo of his clothes as well as his own shirt, blindly tossing them to the floor before meeting the older for a deep and desperate kiss.

But Mingyu had to cut short their kiss and immediately start prepping Wonwoo if he wanted to get in him before reaching his high. As Mingyu reached towards the bedside drawer to take out his bottle of lube and got himself ready, Wonwoo busied himself by stroking his own hardened member for the first time that evening. He continued to do so even after Mingyu began to insert his fingers in him, but his jerking motions began to lose its steady rhythm as the sensations going through his body at the same time started to become too much.

"Ready?" Mingyu asked Wonwoo after a third finger made its way in.

"Yeah," Wonwoo shakily breathed out, and soon the fingers were replaced by something much bigger, causing Wonwoo to desperately bite back the volume of his moans, which Mingyu wished he didn't have to do.

Mingyu didn't waste his time and began thrusting in and out of Wonwoo as fast as he could without causing the bed to creak too loudly, and he moved one of Wonwoo's legs from resting over his lower back to over his shoulder at an effort to get deeper into the older. In just a few seconds, Mingyu found the spot that pretty much drove Wonwoo crazy and repetitively thrusted into that general area.

Wonwoo began to quietly cry out Mingyu's name like a broken record, continuously careful about his volume, and Mingyu briefly opened his eyes to take in how the older looked with his furrowed eyebrows, tightly shut eyes, crinkled nose, and slacked jaw. When he noticed the tears falling from the corner of Wonwoo's eyes, Mingyu immediately wiped them away before kissing the top of the older's eyelids as he did the first time they hooked up.

"You okay?" Mingyu asked, and Wonwoo nodded, burying his face onto the crook of the younger's neck. Wonwoo snaked an arm under Mingyu's arm, which was holding up the older's leg, and dug his nails just below the younger's nape while his other hand gripped on Mingyu's hair.

"Just keep going," Wonwoo whispered. "This feels so good."

Thrusting grew increasingly difficult for Mingyu to do without feeling like he was going to explode, which he knew was a sign that his climax was just seconds away. 

"Wonwoo, I'm gonna...." 

Mingyu couldn't finish his sentence because his words had soon been replaced by muffled cries against Wonwoo's neck as he reached his high, filling Wonwoo to the brim as he rode out his climax. Wonwoo let out his own soundtrack of moans at the increased feeling of slickness inside him and went back to jerking himself off, but this time with Mingyu's help.

"Mingyu, fuck..." Wonwoo groaned, throwing his head back against the pillow as Mingyu took control of stroking him after pulling himself out of the older. "I'm about to come, too."

Mingyu let out an airy laugh and kissed Wonwoo square on the lips before whispering, "Do it... It'll be hot."

Those words plus a few more strokes led to Wonwoo's climax in just a few seconds, his semen getting to both their torsos and hands. Mingyu chuckled when he heard Wonwoo softly panting _yes, yes, yes_ in different octaves as he rode out his high against continuous strokes, and the younger proceeded to suck on a patch of skin on Wonwoo's neck until there was an obvious hickey there to contrast the older's milky flesh.

Wonwoo didn't seem to mind that Mingyu's body had gone limp on top of him, and the two of them spent the next minute or so just lazily making out until the air in their lungs were practically gone and lips were a bit swollen. They eventually rolled over to their sides so that their arms were wrapped around each other's waists and legs were tangled with each other.

Compared to the first time they hooked up, Mingyu knew that tonight was more… explicit, to say the least. But it definitely wasn’t a bad thing because, along with being an admittedly very hot experience, tonight revealed to Mingyu and Wonwoo a excitingly crude side to each other that they didn’t even know they had in them until they were put on the spot. There was a slight thrill in knowing that this side to them was a side that not many people had the chance to witness for themselves. It was almost like a dirty little secret to be selfishly kept between the two of them, and Mingyu was on board with that.

"We should start cleaning up," Wonwoo suggested after he became satisfied with the second hickey he left near Mingyu's collarbone. Mingyu nodded.

"I'm actually down for a quick shower," the younger replied. His body was a little too sticky with sweat and other fluids, and the heater that had been turned on hours earlier was not helping the situation. "Wanna join me?"

"For a Round 2 in the shower?" Wonwoo jokingly asked, looking up to see Mingyu's face.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea," Mingyu just as jokingly said, and Wonwoo laughed, gently shoving the younger's chest. "I'll keep that in my mental bucket list."

Wonwoo ended up taking up on the offer, and the two of them spent no more than fifteen minutes washing themselves up, save for the extra minute spent on making out under the running shower head due to Mingyu being “curious about how it would feel.”

("You're an idiot for wanting to try this," Wonwoo said without any actual spite before meeting Mingyu's lips halfway.

When they pulled away, Mingyu smiled, saying, "And you're an idiot for agreeing to try it.”)

After getting dressed back into some house clothes, the two of them quietly made their way back downstairs to the living room, which Mingyu was relieved to find looking the same as how they left it--television still on, empty pizza boxes and soda cups still scattered around, and fort still in tact--because that meant there was a good chance no one had woken up. Part of Mingyu was worried that Jimin had woken up at some point and noticed their sudden absence, which Mingyu would’ve felt extremely bad about, but when he peeked into the fort, he was relieved to find Jimin still in a deep slumber at about the same position as earlier.

After cleaning up the living room a bit, Mingyu and Wonwoo carefully scooted their way back inside the fort and into their same spots as earlier, with Jimin sleeping right between them. Mingyu and Wonwoo laid on their sides as they whispered to each other for a few minutes, talking about a few things but mostly planning on what time their day was going to start in the morning. At one point Jimin had stirred, and Mingyu thought his voice had woken his brother up until Jimin simply turned to his side and hugged Mingyu, nuzzling his head onto his brother’s chest. 

When the conversation had died down, Mingyu and Wonwoo stared at each other with small smiles lingering on their lips. Keeping his arms secured around Jimin, Mingyu carefully leaned closer to Wonwoo to meet the latter halfway for a sweet chaste kiss on the lips.

“Goodnight,” Mingyu smiled after they pulled away.

“Goodnight,” Wonwoo smiled back.

 

The morning was rather lackluster up until right after Wonwoo bid his goodbyes to Mingyu’s family. When Mingyu walked Wonwoo outside to his car, he was once again hit with the realization that this was going to be the last time until they got back to school that they were going to be in each other’s presence.

“Have a safe flight,” Mingyu said after Wonwoo and he shared a long hug, “and see you next year.”

“You make next year seem like it’s further away than it actually is,” Wonwoo said at an attempt to lighten up their mood. Mingyu chuckled and shrugged.

“I mean, it may as well be,” Mingyu responded, and Wonwoo let out the soft laugh of his that never failed to send butterflies to Mingyu’s stomach. Mingyu was busy taking in the beauty before him when he absentmindedly said, “God, I really like you…”

The last few words that had casually slipped out of Mingyu’s mouth seemed to have an effect on Wonwoo that Mingyu didn’t see coming. For a brief second, the smile on Wonwoo’s face fell in exchange for eyes widened in shock, which freaked Mingyu out because it made him wonder if he had said something wrong. 

But soon enough Wonwoo was smiling again, and this time he was smiling much brighter than he was earlier, with teeth showing and all. Mingyu would even go as far as to say that Wonwoo had a rather silly grin on his face, and he was a bit confused, to be honest. Wonwoo seemed to have read his mind once again, but he didn’t directly answer the question Mingyu had in mind of what was with those changes facial expression.

Instead, Wonwoo continued to smile as he said, “I really like you, too…”

And that’s when Mingyu realized that this was the first time that they ever directly admitted their feelings to each other. Sure, they’ve agreed that their feelings for each other were changing. Sure, they’ve acted and flirted in ways that have easily implied that they liked each other. Sure, they’ve gone on a date and promised to go on many more. But it was a whole different ballpark to actually explicitly say that they liked each other because those words left no room for an interpretation other than the obvious.

Mingyu felt like he was on cloud nine and even ten and eleven at the moment and couldn’t help but laugh with such giddiness in his heart. Wonwoo did the same, and soon they were leaning in for a kiss with lips that were painted with smiles right until the moment their mouths touched. After they pulled away, it only took them a second or two of staring at each other until they leaned in for another kiss. And another. And another. And another.

When they were finally content with how many kisses they’ve shared (then again, Mingyu wasn’t entirely sure if that was possible), they smiled at each other once again before giving each other a hug.

“Okay, I really have to get going now,” Wonwoo said as they parted from their hug. “I’d rather die than sit in afternoon traffic.”

Mingyu laughed. “Drive safely.”

Wonwoo nodded, and sneaked in one last kiss much to Mingyu’s amusement before heading to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless your soul if you read this from beginning to end, and bless your soul even more if you're coming from or will now be checking out Flowers Bloom at Different Times ♡ 
> 
> I also made a new twitter account (@potatwoo) if you'd like to follow me there and talk about seventeen/meanie/dank memes/etc. with me. Let's be pals!!


End file.
